A New Fish Came to Town
by SpongeBabe Roundpants
Summary: This story had been written two years ago, back when the main event of the year was SpongeBob's 10th anniversary. It's the first time I posted it in here. May not be that good... Feel free to review. Enjoy! CHAPTER 6 updated
1. The Arrival

_This story had been written two years ago, back when the main event of the year was SpongeBob's 10th anniversary, and was supposed to posted then but I didn't get to (or didn't have the courage to post it) and it needed a lot of adjustments, so here it is, for the world to finally see. It's the first time I posted it in here. May not be so good... Feel free to review. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of the characters (and places) mentioned in this fanfiction story.

**Setting:** Season 5

* * *

One day, at the Krusty Krab, a bus stops at the entrance. It appears they are dropping someone off.

About eight bags were taken out of the bus and placed on the ground. As the bus drove away, there appeared a female fish standing behind the mountain of bags. She has big dark brown eyes and long black hair worn in two braids. She wears glasses, a white polo shirt with collars that has three stars printed on the left and a sun printed on the right, a long blue skirt, plain white socks and school shoes. She carried most of the bags on her back and entered the restaurant.

The customers were quiet and stared at the unusual sight but when that moment passed, they all just put on their warm and friendly faces for the girl as she made her way to the counter, where that grumpy ol' squid—or octopus—was reading his subscribed magazine to _Fancy Readers' Digest _behind the cash register. Seemed like the cashier didn't notice her standing in front of him, the girl cleared her throat softly, enough to get his attention but still didn't.

"Um, excuse me sir." She finally spoke, politely.

"Huh?" Squidward Tentacles turned his head and finally saw the girl. "Oh, sorry." He took out a pen and a pamphlet. "May I take your order?"

The girl wiped the fog off of her glasses and looked at the menu, narrowing her eyes. "Um, I'd like... uh..." She holds on that note. It took a few minutes for her to make a choice, which pesters Squidward. Finally the girl said, "I'd like one _krabby patty_ please, with cheese."

"Ah, the classics." Squidward sighed, finishing writing the order and clipping it to the kitchen window. After awhile, he observed the girl. "Hmm. You look familiar. Have we met?"

"Oh, no." the girl replied with a smile."I'm from out of town. I came here to Bikini Bottom for my vacation. By the way, my name is Roxanne." she offers her fin.

"Fascinating." said Squidward, in a sarcastic tone, ignoring her as he continued reading his magazine.

Suddenly, Mr. Eugene Krabs bursts through the door from his office. He takes a big breath and smells the air.

"Business is good today!" he exclaimed. Then the girl at the counter caught his eyes. "Ooh, this is a new face!" He approached them. "So, we have a new customer!" he said proudly.

"Apparently yes. And her name is Roxanne." Squidward told his boss.

"Well hello, Roxanne!" The crab introduced himself to the girl. "I'm Mr. Krabs, proprietor of this fine establishment, the Krusty Krab."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Krabs." They shook hands. Well, Mr. Krabs have claws and Roxanne have fins, but you get the idea.

Mr. Krabs sees the bags beside her. "Mr. Squidward, why don't you show Roxanne to her table and help her with her bags."

"What is this? A hotel?" Squidward asked, annoyed.

Roxanne looks around in her wallet while Squidward and Mr. Krabs argue.

"Look, she's new around here and we want to make a good impression, so don't blow it!" Mr. Krabs raised his voice. "And then, if we're successful, she could keep comin' back here!" he imagines himself swimming in a pool of money.

"Oh no!" Roxanne cried.

The daydream stops. "What's wrong, Roxanne?" the crab asked.

"My dollar wallet is in one of my bags." The girl stared at her bags.

"Your 'dollar wallet'?" Squidward was startled.

"Yes. All I have are these." Roxanne pulled out a different kind of currency. Its color was brown. "A _peso_?"

"Don't worry, Roxanne. I accept all currencies!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed smugly.

"Since when?" Squidward raised his eyebrow.

Mr. Krabs gave him a stern face. "Just take her bags and show her to her table!" he thundered.

"Aye aye, captain." Squidward replied with a lazy salute. He couldn't lift a single bag. "What's in these? Rocks?" he complained.

"No," Roxanne replied innocently. "One of them has my rock collection though."

As she said those words, Squidward's jaws dropped.

Seconds later, Squidward managed to settle the bags on the side and got Roxanne a table. He rested on the table, gasping for breath and sweating.

"...There! You're... table number... " he panted. "...is seven...!"

"Thank you, Mr. Squidward." Roxanne smiled.

"Uh... yeah." Squidward gave her a creeped-out look. "Please, call me Squidward." He walked away and heard noises coming from the kitchen. "Now what's going on in there?" he wailed.

Utensils were all over the kitchen floor. Squidward goes in and shouted, "SpongeBob! Where's that krabby patty?"

SpongeBob SquarePants is hiding behind the open door to the freezer holding his spatula as if it was a bat.

"What are you doing in here?" Squidward was very upset.

"Sorry, Squidward." said SpongeBob, in a shivering-like voice. "T-there's a... a... a..."

"Spit it out, you yellow twit!" the squid shouted at him.

SpongeBob gulps and completes his sentence, "...a giant ice monster inside this freezer!"

"Well why don't I take a look?" Squidward, annoyed of this, looked inside the freezer to prove nothing was there. "Uh-huh. Just as I thought. Nothing's in here." Suddenly a giant snake made out of ice pops out. "Now get back to—" Squidward turned around and couldn't move.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

SpongeBob blinked and snapped back into reality. It was only all in his imagination. Squidward was in front of him, talking furiously at him.

"SpongeBob! What are you doing in here? I said where's that krabby patty?"

"Uh..." SpongeBob tried to explain. "... a monster?"

"Don't we all got jobs to do?" Squidward yelled. "Now where is table number seven's order?"

"Oh yeah. Number seven:" SpongeBob picks up a perfectly made krabby patty on a tray. "One krabby patty with cheese, the classic." he said in a proud tone. "Sorry 'bout today, Squidward. I guess I'm not quite feeling like myself today."

Squidward groans. "Like anyone around here is feeling like themselves today." he said ironically.

SpongeBob stares at the order. "Wait, didn't the customer order any beverages?"

"Oh hold on, just a sec." Squidward peeps through the door and calls Roxanne's attention. "Uh, did you want drinks to go with that order?" he asked her aloud.

"No, I only needed something to eat." Roxanne replied cheerfully. "Thanks for asking."

Squidward returns to answer SpongeBob's question. "Nope. No drinks."

"Well, since I delayed this order, may I deliver it to the customer personally?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sure, whatever." Squidward rolled his eyes. SpongeBob walks out of the kitchen with the tray in hand.

Roxanne patiently waited at her table when a loud bang of a door.

"ORDER UP!"

SpongeBob yelled. His voice filled the entire restaurant which startled the others.

Roxanne was stunned at him. A fish seated at a table next to hers notices that she is already staring. "Who? That? Oh that's just SpongeBob—he's the fry cook of the joint."

"SpongeBob..." Roxanne repeated dreamily. She didn't even notice that SpongeBob was already right in front of her.

"Here you go, ma'am." the sponge placed the tray of the order gently onto her table.

"Huh?" Roxanne shook her head. "Oh, sorry." She nervously tried to get the tray but accidentally nudged the salt. "Oh no! I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. I got it." SpongeBob cleaned the table. "So, you're the new customer!" he said happily.

"Y-yes," Roxanne replied anxiously. "A-and I-I'm on vacation here in Bikini Bottom too..."

"Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No, I-I have a map given to me by my aunt who once lived here..."

"How long have you been staying here in Bikini Bottom?"

"A-actually, I-I just arrived—"

"Ooh!" SpongeBob jumped. "Now how about you try out that delicious krabby patty before it gets cold." he puts his hands behind his back with a silly smile on his face. "They're only available here, at the Krusty Krab, home of the krabby patty!"

Roxanne was flushed. "I suppose so..." She takes her first bite on the sandwich, and with every chew she felt like she was in a world where her dreams come true. In other words, it was in fact delicious. "That... was amazing!"

"I knew you'd love it!" SpongeBob winked at her.

"SpongeBob!"

It was Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, that's my boss. I'd better get back to work." SpongeBob told Roxanne, who now couldn't look away from him. "Talk to you later." As SpongeBob left, Roxanne giggled anxiously and slapped herself on the forehead.

She groaned. "Ah! He must think I'm an idiot now!"

SpongeBob is talking to Mr. Krabs.

"What is it, Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob asked politely.

"Err, you were talking to that new girl, huh?" his boss said.

"Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, me boy." Mr. Krabs grinned. More customers came in and formed a line at the counter. "I'll talk to ye later. Now get back to work. Time is money!"

"Aye aye, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob leaped into the kitchen window.

Later, Roxanne was done with her meal and approached Mr. Krabs who is standing next to the counter.

"I never had another meal like that since I ate my first cheese cake!" said Roxanne.

SpongeBob walks out of the kitchen.

"My compliments to the chef!" Roxanne gestures to the sponge.

SpongeBob blushes a bit. "Another satisfied customer!" he laughed.

"Hmm... Maybe I should get myself another." Roxanne pulls out her wallet. Mr. Krabs acts like a sweaty dog.

"One krabby patty, coming up!" SpongeBob races to the kitchen. Squidward sleeps behind the cash register. Within seconds, SpongeBob had another krabby patty ready and cooked to perfection. "Here you go, Roxanne! Enjoy!"

"Thanks! Um—" Roxanne slowly takes it from his hand. Mr. Krabs sees this and a smile passed his lips.

"It's our house specialty." said SpongeBob.

"Uh, SpongeBob, why don't we have that little talk now." Mr. Krabs placed his arm around SpongeBob's shoulders. "Excuse us for a sec, Roxanne."

The girl's mouth is still full. "Sure." she mumbled.

"SpongeBob, I think, maybe you should take her to some place special." said Mr. Krabs. "You know, go on a tour with her or something. She hasn't seen much of this town than any of us do. And she certainly is polite..."

"Why, sir?" SpongeBob asked.

"It seems she could use a friend like you, and I have a good feeling that she'll be a real big help to us. A person we can trust. Just look at her."

Roxanne is wiping the spilled mustard on the floor with a piece of cloth. She sees Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob staring at her and gives them a nervous smile.

SpongeBob gazes at Mr. Krabs innocently.

"Uh, she means well. " said Mr. Krabs.

"You want me to give her a tour and spend time with her?" SpongeBob asked.

"This isn't some command, boy. I am just making a suggestion." Mr. Krabs shrugged his elbows.

SpongeBob paused for a moment. Then there was silence.

* * *

_A new girl comes to town, looks and acts all innocent but is quite burdened with so many bags with her. Why do think Mr. Krabs suggested that? What is he thinking? What could he mean? Could there be a secret hidden in his thoughts at that moment? What would SpongeBob say? Find out soon._


	2. Finding a Hotel

_So this new girl, named Roxanne, is just having her vacation in Bikini Bottom. It is her first time to step foot on the place. At Bikini Bottom's popular eatery, the Krusty Krab, she meets the famous SpongeBob SquarePants who it seems that she is suddenly fond of. What will happen to the Bikini Bottomites (or the citizens of Bikini Bottom) in this episode? Nobody knows. It's a beginning of a new adventure. Now we go back to the part where SpongeBob makes his decision..._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SpongeBob but I do own Roxanne.

* * *

"Well? What do you think, lad?"

Mr. Krabs asked.

"Hmm..." SpongeBob pondered some more. "...That sounds GREAT, Mr. Krabs!" the sponge exclaimed. "I'm going to make this her best vacation ever!"

"Attaboy, SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs cheered for him. Suddenly someone slowly patted the crab on the shoulder.

"Um... Excuse me, sirs," said Roxanne, standing behind the crustacean. "But may I ask a question?"

"Why don't ask _him_." Mr. Krabs replied, pushing SpongeBob a little towards the girl and scurries off. Roxanne felt uneasy, covered with sweat, as she stood stiff in front of the poriferan. Footsteps and murmuring voices echoed all around the building. Then there was another moment of silence.

She tried to be brave, took a deep breath and said, "I-I was wondering i-if... um... a-are there hotels near by?"

"This place used to be a hotel." SpongeBob laughed. "And an ice rink and a swimming pool—" he paused getting back to her question. "—but I'll take you to the closest hotel around, if you want me to."

"Really? Oh, thank you SpongeBob. I would appreciate it very much." said Roxanne, teary-eyed.

"Don't mention it. Now let me help you with those bags." the sponge wiggled his fingers.

"They're right over there." Roxanne pointed at her bags that sit by her table. SpongeBob approached the bags. "Okay, but I must warn you that—"

SpongeBob whined a little, having trouble carrying the bags on his back.

"Maybe I should carry most of it." Roxanne suggested.

The customers made a path for them—a path to the exit. Outside while they were walking, SpongeBob tripped over his untied shoelace and dropped the bags.

"Oh no!" SpongeBob cried. "I'm so sorry, Roxanne." he picked the bags up.

Roxanne laid down the bags she was carrying and helped him. Unintentionally, SpongeBob's hand brushed on the girl's fin. Roxanne gasped.

"Huh? Oops! Sorry about that." SpongeBob smiled sweetly at her. Roxanne held her fin and was speechless but just smiled back. Then a taxi cab stopped right in front of them.

"That was convenient!" the sponge puffed. They placed all the bags in the trunk and got in the taxi.

"To the finest hotel in town please, for this young lady over here." said SpongeBob, gesturing to Roxanne, who giggles in amusement. The taxi driver however tried to explain something but looking at the girl's innocent face made him sigh and they drove off.

The taxi cab is almost close to entering downtown. SpongeBob stared at the window of the cab. He watched the clouds, that look like flowers, moving in the sky. Suddenly, something came to his mind and he uttered, "Roxanne, have you already taken a tour around Bikini Bottom yet?"

"Well not really, but sure. Why not?" Roxanne replied. She saw the Palace of Pranks building standing in the distance and getting closer. "Wow, I never thought there would be a shop like that before."

"Yeah. That's the greatest novelty shop in Bikini Bottom!"

"Neat!" said Roxanne.

"That's where I got this." SpongeBob took out his old gag Seanut Brittle can.

"What does it do?" Roxanne tried to touch it.

SpongeBob got the can away from her. "I wouldn't open it if I were you." He looked at the can. "Then again... here you go!" As Roxanne took it, SpongeBob started to giggle.

The girl slowly turned the lid but stops herself. "Wait, something's going to come out of this, is there?"

"Maybe." SpongeBob rolled his eyes.

Roxanne opened the lid and her eyes widened when plastic purple snakes fly out of the can but she wasn't scared at all. The taxi driver thought it was real and screamed. Realizing it was fake, he glares at SpongeBob.

"Oops." Roxanne stared at the angry driver. "Sorry, sir." Then she and SpongeBob look at each other and start laughing.

The driver just went back to the wheel. They passed the novelty shop and enter downtown.

"Do you guys have anything like that back in your country?" SpongeBob asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Roxanne replied. "But we do have many side stores selling necessary needs like shampoos or soap or snacks..."

SpongeBob sees a fish selling watermelons in a wagon at the sidewalk. "You mean like that?" he pointed.

"Not really, but we have those at home too. Only they sell vegetables and fruits."

They drove by the Sea Needle. Roxanne asks about it. SpongeBob began to act like a tour guide as they pass the other places SpongeBob knew the girl wanted to see.

"This is where my favorite semi-retired heroes, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, live."

SpongeBob gestured to the building in front of them with a huge sign that says, Shady Shoals.

"We never had superheroes living in our town." Roxanne suddenly bursts out. "Just average everyday heroes."

SpongeBob knocked on the door. With a goofy smile on his face, the thrilled sponge waits until the door opens. It was Mermaidman and Barnacleboy at the door.

"Hi Mermaidman! Hi Barnacleboy!" SpongeBob cheerfully waved at his heroes.

"Uh, who is this guy?" Mermaidman asked.

Barnacleboy groaned. "It's just that sponge kid again."

"Oh!" Mermaidman exclaimed. "Well good to see you, lad. Hey, who's that little lady with you?"

"This is Roxanne." SpongeBob replied, while the girl beside her waved at them. "I'm showing her around. She's new around here."

"Cool! They're _real _superheroes?" Roxanne asked softly.

"Uh-huh! Only the best!" the sponge exclaimed.

"May I have your autographs please?" Roxanne hands Mermaidman and Barnacleboy an empty drawing book and pen she pulled out.

"Sure!" said Mermaidman, taking the drawing book.

"Anything for a fan." said Barnacleboy proudly, writting his signature on the empty page.

"What are we going to do again?"

"Just sign it, you ol' coot." said Barnacleboy, handing him the pen.

Pretty soon, they exit from downtown and made it to Jellyfish Fields...

"...where wild jellyfish roam just waiting to be captured." SpongeBob continued. They stood in the middle of the fields as the many jellyfish were floating around in the scene.

Roxanne took a photo of all the beauty she sees with her camera.

"Maybe we can come back some other time and go Jellyfishing!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Um, 'Jellyfishing'?" Roxanne asked innocently.

"Yeah! Wan—"

BEEP! BEEP!

They turned to the taxi cab from far away. It seems the driver is getting impatient just waiting.

"We better get back now." SpongeBob giggled.

At The Reef, there were many fishes inside lined up at the snack bar. The movie just finished. SpongeBob and Roxanne went through the exit, when they bumped into Larry the Lobster.

"Hi Larry!" SpongeBob greeted the lobster.

"Hey, SpongeBob." said Larry. Then he was surprised by the girl next to him. "SpongeBob, you have a new girlfriend?"

"What?" the sponge protested. "Oh she's not my girlfriend. She's a new friend of mine and I'm giving her a tour around town. Her name's Roxanne."

The girl waved shyly.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, buddy. Why talk to me," The lobster puts his arms around SpongeBob's shoulders and pulled the irritated sponge towards his side. "When you can be talking to your girlfriend?"

"But she's not." SpongeBob tried to convince him.

"Alright then." Larry didn't believe him and smiled.

"Come on, Roxanne." SpongeBob took the girl by the hand and left, annoyed of what happened.

Larry started walking. "Congratulations on the new girlfriend, dude!" he enters the cinema.

"Um. What was the lobster talking about, SpongeBob?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, nothing. He sometimes tells me that kind of stuff... He doesn't understand me sometimes. Still, he is pretty strong. Did you see his muscles? He's also the lifeguard of Goo Lagoon, the beach I was talking to you about."

"We are going there too?" the girl asked, looking all excited.

"Of course we're going there Roxanne!" said SpongeBob with a smile. "But there's going to be a surprise for you first."

"S-SpongeBob, a-are y-you s-sure w-we should be doing this?"

Roxanne panicked.

They are on a roller coaster ride, in Glove World. Roxanne, trembling with fear in her seat and firmly grasped her hand on the handle bars, forgot to tell SpongeBob that she had fear of heights.

The sponge glances at the quivering girl next to him and said, "I thought you said you _love_ rides."

"Y-yes, b-but I didn't mention anything about _roller coaster _rides!"

"Oops!" SpongeBob gave a chuckle. "Well, it's too late for that now."

The ride stopped at the highest peak.

"Better hold onto something." the sponge advised Roxanne.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Here we go!"

Roxanne screamed at the top of her voice as they sharply went down. She couldn't help but hug SpongeBob as tight as she could. The sponge, however, raised his hands in the air having a time of his life. When the ride was over, Roxanne's hair was so messed up, it was standing.

"That fun, huh Roxanne?" SpongeBob asked excitedly.

"Huh?" the girl opened her eyes, seeing that she is still held tight to him.

"It's over, Roxanne." the sponge told her. "You can let go."

"Y-yes, right." She lets go of him and fixed her clothes.

So, the tour continued. They just drove by the museum, the library, the cemetery—where, when the Flying Dutchman appeared in front of them, they all screamed and the taxi driver floored it—the hospital, the stadium, the zoo as SpongeBob kept on talking in a tour guide-like voice. They were having so much fun; the sponge forgot that they should be looking for a hotel. Suddenly, the cab made strange cranking noises and stopped in the middle of the road.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked.

"Great! Just great!" the taxi driver wailed.

"What's wrong?" SpongeBob asked him.

"We run out of gas!" the taxi driver frowned at SpongeBob.

Minutes later, SpongeBob and the driver is pushing the cab from rear while Roxanne is inside manning the wheel.

"Just a few more steps..." the driver is sweating so much along with SpongeBob. They made it to a gas station.

"You okay in there, Roxanne?" SpongeBob asked.

From within, the girl answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Just sit tight, little lady." the driver uttered.

After the gas tank is filled and the cab is up and running, they head to Goo Lagoon.

"Here it is, Roxanne!" SpongeBob exclaimed, opening his arms.

There were a lot of fishes surfing, playing volleyball, buying hotdogs and ice cream, flying kites, building sandcastles, having a tan and lining up at the bathroom.

"This is very amusing, SpongeBob." Roxanne commented.

"My friends and I always come around here to have fun!" the sponge laughed. He sees the taxi driver standing outside his cab. "But we can back here sometime, Roxy... Uh, may I call you Roxy?"

"Of course, SpongeBob." Roxanne blushes a little and tried to look away his innocent face.

"Okay!" SpongeBob exclaimed cheerily and rubs his hands together. "Uh, we should get going."

"C-come on then." said the nervous Roxanne.

They even went to a souvenirs shop or the gift shop...

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this back at home!" said Roxanne, looking around. The shelves were filled with knick-knacks. She buys for her friends and family, say three bags of gifts.

They head back to the taxi parked outside the entrance and they drove off once more.

A huge line of fishes was seen standing in front of the hotel. Then a bell boy puts up a sign at the entrance that says, 'Fully booked'. They passed the hotel to see it for themselves.

"Whoa." SpongeBob stared at the huge crowd.

"Oh dear." Roxanne reacted.

"Looks like a lot of people are visiting Bikini Bottom this year, but not to worry, Roxy. I have everything under control, 'cause I got an idea!" said SpongeBob, raising his hand with his forefinger pointed. "To Conch Street please!"

The taxi driver groaned. The cab then passed the hotel. SpongeBob and Roxanne are seen laughing again from the window as the cab faded in the distance.

* * *

_Here's the second chapter: __SpongeBob__ agrees to go with __Roxanne__ to help her make her way around town. They managed to take a tour while trying to find her a hotel to stay at but when they've reached the destination, the hotel was packed and no more room for reservations. Where will the girl stay in now?_

_Well, that's all I can make of it. The rest of the chapters are coming soon. It's a little rough around the edges and it took a while to write. Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned._


	3. Homestay in a Pineapple

_Sorry for the long wait and for the previous mistakes in the chapters. Well, here's chapter 3..._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SpongeBob but I do own Roxanne.

* * *

The taxi cab parked at right SpongeBob's front yard where there lead a path to his pineapple house.

SpongeBob stepped out of the cab. "Here we are: SquarePants' manor." He raised his hands in the air.

Roxanne slowly peeked from the cab door. "SpongeBob, I don't know about this..."

"As a friend, I must insist." said the sponge. "Don't be shy; c'mon!" He excitingly pulled Roxanne out of the taxi cab with the bags chained to her.

"You have such a lovely house, SpongeBob, I mean, pineapple." said Roxanne, looking around in the living room.

"Why thank you, Roxy." the sponge bowed like a gentleman.

Gary the snail slithered into the room.

"Hey, Gare-Bear! Guess what! We have a new guest visiting in town. She's going to stay with us for a while." SpongeBob picked him up. "Gary, meet Roxanne. Say hello!"

"Meow." the snail showed a cute little smile.

"He's adorable!" Roxanne cried. Unlike Squidward, she didn't back away or get squeamish from Gary's slimy appearance but even looked closer at the mollusk.

"I better start putting these bags away, Roxy. They're kind of crowding the living room." SpongeBob placed his pet snail down in front of the girl. "I'll just let you two get acquainted. You stay right here and keep an eye on him for me." The sponge rushed to get the bags. Roxanne and the snail stared at each other.

"Hi. I'd like to pat you," Roxanne crouched down and tried to touch his shell but then stopped. "But maybe later." She stood up straight. "You won't bite, would you?"

"Meow." Gary replied, innocently.

Roxanne rifled in her pockets and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. "Want one?"

The snail sniffed it and took a bite. After he chewed thoroughly and swallowed, he happily bounced from the floor. "Meow!"

"You like it? Well I baked them myself for the trip. Enjoy."

Gary finished the whole thing. Not a Crum was left on the floor. SpongeBob came back, sweating from the tension he just experienced.

"There! The bags are settled! Whew! Now why don't we—" He saw his pet slithering around Roxanne. "Aww! Look! Gary likes you."

"He does?" the girl giggled. "It tickles!" SpongeBob joined laughing with her.

"I think that's enough, Gary." SpongeBob pulled the snail off of Roxanne. "I still have to show her to my friends too."

"Meow?" said Gary in a weak voice and shed a tear.

"We'll play with you later." SpongeBob placed him down on the floor again and patted his shell.

SpongeBob and Roxanne stood in front of the house next door, an Easter Island Head.

"This is Squidward's house." said SpongeBob.

"You mean that grumpy cashier down at the Krusty Krab?" Roxanne asked softly.

SpongeBob laughed aloud. "Yeah!" He giggles a little more and stops. "And almost everyday he sits out here on his lounge chair or plays his clarinet upstairs to relax... But he never gets to play with us one in a while though." he wondered.

"He plays the flute? I love woodwinds! I play the flute. It's a bamboo flute."

"Really? Well I have an instrument of my own!" SpongeBob used his nose as a flute and played a tone. Roxanne watched him, with a look so amazed and speechless. "Now I want to show you to my 'bestest' friend in the deep blue sea." SpongeBob took the girl by the hand and Roxanne notices a giant rock in the way. The sponge knocked on the rock.

"Neat! He lives in a rock?" the girl asked.

Underneath the rock jumped Patrick Star and landed on the ground with open his arms like finishing a stunt.

"That's right!" the starfish remarked.

"Roxy, this is Patrick." SpongeBob introduced proudly.

Roxanne gasped in astonishment. "Nice to meet you, Patrick." She offered her fin for a handshake.

"Nice to meet... uh..." Patrick leaned over to the sponge. "Who is she again, SpongeBob?"

"That's Roxanne, Patrick." the sponge whispered.

"Oh!" the starfish exclaimed, recalling what his best friend called her. "Nice to meet you, Roxanne."

"Off to Sandy's house!" said SpongeBob, marching away and the two behind him followed.

The three walked towards at Sandy's treedome and entered the first entrance.

"Here's your helmet, Roxy. You're going to need it." said SpongeBob, handing her a helmet. They stood before the second entrance to the treedome, where there was no sea creature to ever survive well without a water helmet.

"What for?" Roxanne asked politely.

"It's a dry place in there." SpongeBob replied. "You don't want to dry up like we did before when we didn't wear helmets."

Patrick giggles just remembering those memories. SpongeBob rang the door bell. The tumbler made sounds and the door opened.

"Hi, Sandy!" SpongeBob greeted.

Sandy Cheeks smiled, standing in front of them. "Well howdy, y'all! SpongeBob, ready for karate practice?"

"You bet I am!" the sponge takes out his karate gear. "Hiya!" he chops in the air. "Oh wait, it'll take only a few minutes. I met a new friend who's also new here in Bikini Bottom and I'm showing her around."

"Really? What's her name?"

"She's Roxanne or Roxy." the sponge turned to the shy girl hiding behind him. "Don't be all modest, Roxy. Say hi."

Roxanne approached the squirrel with baby steps.

"Howdy, Roxanne, a new critter I've never seen before." Sandy looked a little suspicious.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to a real land squirrel." Roxanne whispered excitingly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sandy." They shook hands. "On our way here, SpongeBob told me you are from Texas?"

"Yup! And it ain't that far from here. When I'm missing the place, I just go use my escape pod to get there faster than a rocket—"

"Okay," the hasty sponge places himself between them. "Excuse me ladies, but may we please begin?"

Patrick and Roxanne sat on a log. SpongeBob and Sandy started with a bow.

"I didn't know he knows karate." Roxanne said in amazement.

"Oh, you bet he does!" said Patrick, spitting. "Boy, when these two get together, safety helmets are required... and... And... Uh... Where was I again?"

"About them," Roxanne gestured to the sponge and the squirrel. "Practicing karate."

"Oh yeah!" Patrick paused in silence.

Roxanne glanced at him wonderingly. "Uh, Patrick?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Roxanne just watched the two again. "That's so cool."

"You've seen nothing yet!" Patrick suddenly burst out.

Sandy kicks SpongeBob on the side, towards the treadmill, clung there spinning for quite a while and flung into the air.

THUD!

He crashed onto the top of the glass ceiling.

"Ouch!" Roxanne reacted and closed her eyes.

"Uh..." Patrick just stared and drooled next to her.

"That's got to hurt." The girl slowly opened her eyes, saw the sponge falling from the ceiling and panicked. The nervousness inside her made her stand and catch him. By running around the girl caught him in he arms.

"Nice catch, Roxanne!" said Sandy, who approached them.

"I'm so sorry..." The girl was almost about to cry. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Roxanne." Sandy patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Yeah, Roxy. It's okay." said SpongeBob, embarrassed himself. "Thanks for the catch." He still in Roxanne's arms. "Uh, Roxy?"

"Yes?"

"You can put me down now."

"Oops!" Roxanne gently puts him down.

"We were done anyway." Sandy and SpongeBob faced one another and took their bow.

"I guess we better get going. More sights for Roxy to see." said SpongeBob.

"Sure thing, SpongeBob."

While SpongeBob, Patrick and Roxanne were walking away outside her house, Sandy couldn't take her eyes off of the girl for a second. With her underwater telescope, the curious squirrel focused and observed Roxanne from the distance.

"I don't know why, but I think something's up with that girl." Sandy pondered.

"Yeah, uh... SpongeBob?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"I have to buy more giant paper... uh... okay, see ya!" Patrick runs as quickly as he could. His panting was loud as he went far, then later on, it fades.

"But Patrick?" It was too late. The starfish was gone. "I guess it's just you and me, Roxy."

"Huh?" Roxanne was feeling nervous again as before. "W-where's Patrick?"

"He had to go. I wonder what got into him." SpongeBob scratched his head in confusion. "But since you've already met Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Patrick and Sandy, there's someone else I'd like you to meet."

They headed straight for the restaurant opposite to the Krusty Krab.

"Roxy, this is the Chum Bucket, owned by my boss' archrival in the fast food business, Plankton."

"Is he bad?" Roxanne asked innocently, looking at the cob webs dangling on the walls of the restaurant.

"He may be mean and assertive, but I think he just needs a friend."

"Ooh..."

Karen, in locomotive mode, opened the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked in monotone.

"Is Plankton home?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'm afraid he's not here. He ran a few errands. He won't be home until evening. Why?"

"I just want to show him to my new friend." The sponge pulled Roxanne towards his side. "Her name's Roxanne." he told Karen. Then he whispered in Roxanne's ears, "But if they ever tell you to come and eat at their restaurant, just say you're not hungry okay?"

"Um, okay...?"

"Alright, I'll pass him the message." said Karen.

"We better get home now, Roxy."

SpongeBob and Roxanne leave the door, away from the Chum Bucket.

That night, SpongeBob and Roxanne argued on who is sleeping upstairs. They had their argument in the living room. Gary stared quietly at the two as they kept making a fuss about it that turned out to be a problem...

"Roxy, you are a guest. I insist that you sleep in my bed."

"But SpongeBob, as a guest, like back at home I shouldn't be sleeping in the host's bed."

"But Roxy, you should have the convenience a host has to offer."

"But SpongeBob..."

"But Roxy..."

They pout at each other.

"Meow." Gary sighed, annoyed of their conversation.

"Enough of this. Just get in bed." said SpongeBob, sternly.

"But..."

"No buts."

"I..."

"Roxy?" SpongeBob raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Roxanne was convinced and sighed deeply. "Alright, whatever you say. It's your rules." She climbed up the tall bed.

"There. Now isn't this better?" SpongeBob smiled. "Let me just set the alarm a little later so you won't get surprised." He adjusted his foghorn clock. He was about to leave but he stopped at the door and said, "Goodnight, Roxy!"

"G-goodnight, SpongeBob."

The sponge turned of the lights with a huge grin showing his buck teeth and left the room. The moon shined brightly out the window. Roxanne couldn't sleep.

"It's only a couple of days, Roxanne." The girl told herself. "What could happen?"

* * *

_Chapter 3: Since the hotel had no more room, __SpongeBob__ gives Roxanne a place to stay in—at HIS house! What will become of the innocent girl who happens to have a huge and obvious crush on him? Will she survive? What will happen next? Why am I asking these questions? Stay tuned to find out more._


	4. Accident Prone

_Previously on the last chapter, it was part two of the tour where SpongeBob_ _introduced Roxanne to his friends and let the girl stay in his house for the rest of her vacation. The following chapter, formerly entitled "Embarrassing Moments and Accidents", shows Roxanne's habits and hidden personality, and how her stay was in the pineapple house a few days later._

_

* * *

_

It has passed a few days now. I wonder how the new girl is doing.

A scallop, sitting on a boulder, crowed like a rooster to wake up the morning.

"Gooooooooooood morning, Roxy!"

The cheerful SpongeBob exclaimed in a singing tone. He walked into his room with open arms and noticed a loud snoring sound coming from his bed. Roxanne was still, sound asleep.

"Oops." the sponge whispered and giggled. "Maybe later." He closed the door. Roxanne drooled on her teddy bear she is hugging.

SpongeBob was cooking in the kitchen when he smelled something in the air. He covered his nose in disgust.

"Ew! What is that—" He turned around and shrieked. He saw Roxanne in her messy pajamas; her hair is standing up like it was zapped by a jellyfish.

"Good morning..." she said in a weak voice.

"Boy, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The sponge turned to the stove and continued cooking.

"Huh?" Roxanne looked at the mirror and gasped._ "Ay_!" She ran upstairs and head for the bathroom door with a towel and soap in hand. SpongeBob went upstairs and stood beside the door to check up on her.

"Roxy, you okay?" He knocked on the door.

"I'm fine... I just need a bath... Sorry if you had to see that."

"I'm just going to finish making breakfast. I'll call you when it's done." SpongeBob was about to leave when he heard Roxanne singing in the shower and stopped to hear it. His eyes widened like he'd heard an angel. He was pretty amazed. "I didn't know you could sing, Roxy."

Roxanne stopped singing. "What?" She reacted. "No... No... That wasn't me. I-it must be the radio..."

"No, it's not." said SpongeBob, teasingly. "And the radio's turned off."

Only the sound of running water was heard in the background. It seems that Roxanne is too shy to sing.

"Okay, call you later, Roxy." the sponge left the room.

SpongeBob was done making breakfast. He went upstairs to check up on Roxanne again.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Inside the bathroom the girl was frantically getting dressed while cleaning up the spilled toothpaste on the floor, fixing the shower curtain, wiping the spec on the mirror and returning the things into the medicine cabinet properly.

SpongeBob was about to go in. "Roxy, are you do—whoa!"

Roxanne opened the door. The bathroom was spotless. Just as she was about to go out, something snapped from her skirt and it fell down right in front of the sponge's eyes!

SpongeBob immediately covered his eyes. "I-I didn't see anything!"

It was a good thing she wore shorts on though. "Maybe spilling that salt gave me seven years bad luck." Roxanne groaned in annoyance while she pulled up her skirt. "I'm really sorry, SpongeBob. You can open your eyes now."

"Uh, let's not speak of this again... I guess." said SpongeBob. "Now c'mon, the table's ready."

SpongeBob and Roxanne sat at the table, facing each other and talking. Gary, on the floor, is eating his bowl of Snail Po. Roxanne placed a spoon and a fork on the table.

"Where did that come from, Roxy?" SpongeBob asked, referring to the spoon and fork.

"I brought it along with me. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Roxanne started eating the bacon and eggs, with toast, on the plate SpongeBob prepared for them.

"So where are you from?"

"_Fin-nila_ City."

It's underneath the waters of CelebesSea.

"That's really fascinating, Roxy. Never heard of it."

"It _is_ far away from here. I've always wanted to visit this place since I was small. When I got a job and earned enough money, I decided when I was ready, I would come here." Later, she said some more sides of the story.

"Wow, Roxy. You sure worked hard to get here."

"Yes... yes I guess I did."

"Just one question: why'd you bring so much stuff?"

"Well, you see... I got too carried away... a-and excited..."

"It's okay Roxy. At least you didn't accidentally break anything when you got here... I mean... well... you know..."

"You mean my backbone? Yeah, I guess so."

"I was impressed you carried all that with you. I don't have to worry about that since I'm an invertebrate anyway."

Roxanne giggled. "True."

"Maybe we can go there sometime."

"Um... sure... I guess..."

After breakfast, the girl helped SpongeBob with the dishes. The sink wasn't really that big for both of them so Roxanne took charge of rinsing. As they were doing the dishes, they looked like two people who were punished by not paying for their expenses at a restaurant of something, only with grins on their faces. Then the girl accidentally splashed a lot of water on SpongeBob while rinsing.

She gasped. "Oh my! I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm a sponge anyway." SpongeBob absorbed all that water that covered him. They continued with the dishes again but then gave Roxanne a little payback and squirted some water on the girl's clothes. He was only playing.

Roxanne, so shocked at the moment, looked at him with a smile and said, "You know, this would be a fun game spraying each other with water, but what's the point if we're _in _water?"

SpongeBob didn't say anything and splashed her again with a laugh. They finished cleaning the last plate and the sponge paused.

"SpongeBob?" Roxanne asked, worriedly. The sponge splashed her with water again. "Hey!" the girl laughed. They splashed each other with water again, playing and having fun. Echoes of their laughter spread throughout the house as Gary watched TV in the living room but not hearing a thing.

Someone was pounding loudly at the front door.

"I'll get it!" said Roxanne. She opened the door. "Hello, Squidward."

"Oh! Uh... Roxanne..." He hid something behind his back. "I%I wasn't expecting you were going to answer the door."

"What was that?"

"This? Nothing, nothing." the octopus sweated. "Where's SpongeBob?"

"He's inside his room... looking for something. So, how0are you?"

"How am I?" Squidward was surprised. Probably no one other than SpongeBob was concerned of him. "I was just going to ask you the same question. I'm fine and fabulous as always."

"That's good." Roxanne nodded. "I'm fine too. Do you want to talk to SpongeBob now?"

"Hey guys!"

SpongeBob stood beside Roxanne. The girl jumped.

"Um... h-hi... uh... I'll just leave you two alone to talk." Roxanne races upstairs.

"What did you guys talk about?"

Squidward glared at him. He back to his grumpy self. "Nothing really... now do me a favor, SpongeBob, and stop leaving your undergarments on my front yard!" he yelled, showing the sponge the underwear.

Ooh, so that's what he was hid behind his back.

Minutes later after Squidward left...

"Gary!" SpongeBob called. He was in the living room. The snail didn't come. He went upstairs and saw Roxanne shuffling through her bags. "Hey Roxy. Have you seen Gary? I have to give him his bath."

Gary hid behind Roxanne's feet.

"No, I haven't seen him." Roxanne looked around and saw the snail behind her. "Oh wait, here he is."

The snail got frightened. "Meow..."

"Now come on, Gary." said SpongeBob. "I have to give you a bath!"

"Meow!" the snail bickered.

"What do you mean, no?" SpongeBob roughly tried to pull him off the floor. "You are taking a bath, mister!"

Roxanne couldn't bear to see him irritated like that and got scared.

SpongeBob kept on pulling him off the floor but his pet was totally stuck. "You... are... going to... take... a—"

_Rip!_

The sponge's eyes widened. He looked behind. He ripped his pants. Roxanne, far a bit behind him, closed her eyes.

"Aw, Barnacles!"

Roxanne approached him, still with eyes closed.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Roxy." The sponge took off his pants, pulled out a thread and needle from his sewing kit and started sewing it. "There! I think I got it." He finished and put his pants back up.

Roxanne opened her eyes. She noticed his pants were newly sewed and he held a sewing kit. "I didn't know you could sew."

"My mom taught me everything I know." SpongeBob said proudly.

"That's pretty sweet." said Roxanne, smilingly.

Suddenly, the snail jumped right at her arms. "Gary, what's wrong?"

"Meow." he mewed, acting innocent towards her.

"Maybe you should act gentler with him."

"I tried that already." said SpongeBob in a deep tone, raising his eyebrow.

"Hmm." Roxanne thought of an idea. Gary hid in his shell. A sound of thunder disturbed what she had in mind, but had a better idea.

SpongeBob and Roxanne, with Gary who was trying to get away but on his leash held tight by his owner, stood outside in the rain. The snail got cleaned after all, yet he was upset for he was already like taking a bath.

The rain stopped and the sky formed a bright rainbow. SpongeBob and Roxanne paused to look at its beauty.

"Wow!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"It's wonderful!" Roxanne was about to cry.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Roxanne sighed romantically. Her head was in cloud nine. "It sure is." She faced SpongeBob. The sponge glanced at her and she snapped out of it. "It's time to go back inside now right? Gary's all clean."

As they walked, she tripped over a rock and fell in a puddle of mud.

"Roxy!" SpongeBob helped her get up. Roxanne's glasses were covered with mud. "Are you okay?"

"Just... need a bath and I'll be fine."

"You know, this reminds me of the time I tried giving Gary a bath and ended up taking a bath instead."

"What happened?"

"I fell in a giant mud puddle as you, only from up there." SpongeBob pointed at a really tall kelp tree and under the tree was the giant mud puddle.

"Yikes."

"Now let's get you cleaned up, Roxy." They went inside.

Later again...

Roxanne took her bath and changed her clothes. This time she's wearing pants. She stood high up on the stairs. She didn't notice SpongeBob was coming up with a basket of laundry. Roxanne accidentally tripped over a loose nail and tumbled down. The girl and SpongeBob crashed into each other and kept rolling down until they've reached the ground.

Roxanne opened her eyes. The girl was looking directly at SpongeBob's eyes and realized the sponge was resting on top of her. She gulped in nervousness.

"Wha' happened?" the sponge asked.

"I-I t-tripped...?"

SpongeBob stood up first and fixed his clothes. The girl sat up, quivering in embarrassment and picked up the scattered clothes on the ground. She was completely speechless.

"I should've warned you with those stairs. I always trip on them too." the sponge said with a smile.

The time was at 6:49am...

"Time to punch that clock!" SpongeBob put on his blue backpack and head for the door. "Roxy, I'm going to boating school." he said aloud.

Roxanne walked in. "Boating school?"

"Yeah... "SpongeBob couldn't look at her straight."It's a funny story actually. I still... don't have my driver's license."

"Me too, SpongeBob."

"That makes two of us. But even Patrick has a license." the sponge sighed. "Or _had_ one that is."

"I, for one, think that... everything happens for a reason and probably sooner or later, one day that dream of yours will come true."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"You took that from somewhere, didn't you?"

"A friend of mine at home told me that."

"Ohhhh." SpongeBob said innocently. "Anyway, class doesn't start 'til nine, but I'm going in early." He then bade goodbye to Roxanne. "Keep an eye on Gary for me!"

"I will!"

As SpongeBob was about to departure, leaving Roxanne with his pet snail, the girl sighs again and watched him fade away in the distance.

"Meow, meow, meow." Gary teased.

"I-I was _not _staring dreamily at your master." Roxanne replied nervously.

The snail slithered away.

"Really, I wasn't. I have... the tendency to stare at other things but not him."

"Meow." Gary didn't believe her.

"Gary?" The girl followed him.

The snail led her to the bedroom and hid inside his shell.

"Gary?" Roxanne knocked on the shell. "Now what should I do?" She approached her bags. Gary peeped out from his shell and watched her.

"Oh well." The girl took out a sketch pad and a pencil. She went downstairs, into the living room and sat on the sofa. Gary followed her. He slowly climbed on top Roxanne's head and watched as the girl was sketching a picture. It was quickly transforming into a familiar picture. Then Roxanne reached for her head and felt a hard shell. She looked up. "Gary?"

"Meow."

"Hey, look at this." Roxanne showed the snail a self-portrait of himself. It was pretty good. "You like it?"

"Meow!" Gary admired the picture and nodded with his eye stocks.

"Okay, let's draw someone else." Roxanne turned to an empty page. Suddenly, a gust of wind came from the open window that flipped the pages over to a perfectly drawn picture of SpongeBob with hearts all around it.

"Ah!" Roxanne closed the sketch pad. She looked up at Gary, who had his eyes widened at the time. "Yeah, let's do something else instead." She blushed as she stood up from the couch.

Again, she went upstairs and searched through her bags. "Here it is!" The girl took out a bamboo flute from one of her bags. She went downstairs again. The place was quiet. She started playing a catchy song in her flute. Next door, Squidward opened the window and heard the pretty tone he had never heard before.

Someone knocked at the door. Roxanne opened the door. "Hi Squidward.

Squidward's eyes widened. He saw Gary resting on Roxanne's head.

"I thought you went to work already."

The octopus shook his head. "It's only eight in the morning."

"Oh. Right."

"So um, Roxanne. That was you playing that beautiful piece?"

"Oh yes." the girl replied, showing him the flute. "I heard you like woodwinds. You play the clarinet, right?"

"Why I do!" Then Squidward put his tentacles on his hips. "SpongeBob told you, didn't he?" Gary slithered down.

Roxanne nodded.

Squidward observed what she was wearing. "Are those _real_ paint stains?"

"Yes. This used to be a white t-shirt. I had a little accident when I was painting a portrait of our house and it didn't come off. So I fixed it a bit instead to make it look like a design."

"You can paint too?"

"Actually I prefer to draw than to paint, but I do much of both. Art is my passion."

"Art is my passion too! In fact, I have a gallery in my house full of all my greatest creations." Squidward bragged. "Want to come and see?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not." Roxanne smiled and went with him.

An hour passed. Roxanne was escorted by Squidward out of his house. They stood at the door to the pineapple.

"I like your artwork displays, Squidward."

"I'm glad you liked them. Hey! Since we're both such great artists why don't we take our paintings to the annual art contest at the Bikini Bottom Recreation Center."

"But I didn't bring mine."

"You can use my tools at the gallery to make one. I'll lend them to you."

"Really? I'd appreciate it. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Squidward leaned over to the girl. "We artists got to stick together. Well, I suppose I should be going to work now. I'm looking forward to see your masterpiece."

"Bye, Squidward."

Just as the octopus left, suddenly, crashing of glasses came from inside the house.

"Uh oh."

She opened the door to see rampaging snails all over the living room. There was music everywhere. The place was messy. It was a snail party.

"Gary?"

All the snails stared at her.

"Meow." said Gary, annoyed. His guests had to leave, but slowly since they're snails, leaving slime all over the place.

Roxanne panicked. "We have to clean this place up before SpongeBob comes back!" The mess was everywhere around the house; the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, the library...

The cooking pot was on fire! Well, there really is no logic in that now. Roxanne first tried to stop it with a cloth but made it worst. Her clothes got a little burnt too. Gary showed her the fire extinguisher. She took it and foam spread everywhere, filling the kitchen.

The bedroom was also a mess. As Roxanne and Gary entered the room, there were two snails left, jumping on the bed.

"Meow!" Gary shouted. The two snails left the room leaving their trail of slime behind.

In the library, the books were scattered everywhere. It's up to Roxanne to get this all done.

She moved like a machine, as fast as she could. Inside the house: dusting, wiping, rearranging... all nonstop. She wouldn't look in SpongeBob's closet though because she knew it's his personal things are.

"There! Every room is done." said Roxanne, holding a broom. She was still not done and all the mess was gathered in the living room when SpongeBob was already at the front door with the keys. He slowly unlocked the door. Roxanne stared at the large mountain of dust bunnies and confetti next to her. She stuffed it all in the trash can. SpongeBob stepped into the house. Roxanna swept the floor in front of him but then hid it behind her back.

"Roxy," SpongeBob looked around as he entered, forgetting all about his boating school test. "You've been cleaning the house this whole afternoon?"

"Uh... Not really." Roxanne leaned on the broom like a stool and lost her balance. "Whoa!" She almost fell on the ground when the sponge caught her in his arms. "Sorry... I've been tripping, slipping, falling and breaking things everywhere..."

"You must be having a bad day, Roxy." said SpongeBob, comfortingly, seeing that Roxanne was so exhausted and her clothes were a little tattered. "Allow me to do something to make the bad day end."

"We go to sleep?"

"It's too early for that now. I got something better in mind."

They went to the Krusty Krab.

"Hi, Squidward!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

How am I supposed to enjoy your day off when you come to work anyway?" Squidward irritatingly asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be more occupied with Roxanne over." said Mr. Krabs, smiling at the girl.

"Well..." Roxanne blushed and reached for her wallet.

"No, no." SpongeBob stopped her. "I'm paying our bills. My treat."

"A-are you sure? I-I mean... if it's okay with you..."

"Of course it is, Roxy. Just go find us a seat and the order will be ready in a minute." The sponge gave the money to Squidward and head for the kitchen.

"I thought you're on your day off?" Roxanne asked, stopping him.

"I am, but it's okay 'cause I love cooking up krabby patties! It's my job. And grilling _is _my passion." The sponge proudly walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Krabs," Squidward opposed.

"It's alright, Squidward. Just let the boy cook their meal." the crab put his claw Behind Squidward's back.

"What are you suggesting?"

Roxanne watched them talk for a while and wondered what it like was inside the kitchen. She war indeed proud of the0fry cook and wanted to see him in action. She stood up but then sat down she heard SpongeBob's squeaking shoes getting louder.

"Order up!" SpongeBob marched out of the kitchen with two krabby patty meals each on a tray. "Here you go, Roxy!" He placed the trays on the table and sat with her.

"T-thank you."

"Bon app_é_tit!" said SpongeBob with a French accent.

They enjoyed their meal, as many customers lined up at the counter and some ate at their tables too. While Roxanne ate, a lettuce got stuck on her lip like it was a mustache. She looked like a man; a serious, emotionless man with a ridiculous green mustache eating a sandwich. When SpongeBob saw it, he starved giggling.

"What's the matter?" Roxanne still hasn't noticed.

The sponge's face turned red. He couldn't bear it anymore "Roxy..." He chuckled. "...you got some lettuce on your lip."

"Huh?" Roxanne finally noticed and giggled. "Silly m..." A huge and loud burp passed her mouth. The customers stared, even Squidward and Mr. Krabs. "Uh... excuse me." She covered her mouth with a handkerchief in embarrassment.

SpongeBob laughed even harder. "That's a good one, Roxy! But you might want to do that somewhere else."

They went back to the pineapple. Roxanne got dressed in another sleepwear and head downstairs to the living room where SpongeBob, now in his pajamas, fixed the sofa where we'll be sleeping on for the rest of the nights.

"How come you always change your clothes everyday? Morning and evening?" He curiously asked her.

"It's because I grew up in that tradition or at least I think so." She replied.

SpongeBob opened his closet. "Take a look at this Roxy."

Roxanne saw the many identical pants on the hangers. "Wow. Impressive."

"But I do wear trunks when we go to the beach. Well, I seldom change... in special occasions."

The snail clock was at 9pm.

"Time for bed, Roxy. C'mon. I'll take you."

The sponge accompanied Roxanne upstairs and into the bed.

"The bad day is over okay?" SpongeBob tucked Roxanne in and patted on her head.

The girl giggled shyly. "Thanks for making me feel better, after all those embarrassing moments I had to deal with." She blushed.

"Meow." Gary entered.

"What do you mean 'don't forget accidents too', Gary?" SpongeBob asked. "Did you get into accidents I didn't know about?" he asked Roxanne.

"No..." she replied rolling her eyes and gnashed her teeth at the snail. Gary narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay, good." said SpongeBob, firmly. "If I find out that you got into a huge and dangerous accident I don't know what I'll do."

"It's fine really. Nothing bad happened... Only... The exceptions of those incidents this morning."

"Eh. Let's forget about all that. Tomorrow is a new day!" the sponge exclaimed. "Sweet dreams, Roxy."

SpongeBob and Gary left the room together and closed the door. Just as they were leaving, they heard Roxanne talking to herself. They slowly peeped into the room and saw the girl kneeling in bed and her hands together, praising. After she was done, she saw two pairs on eyes peeking at the door.

"SpongeBob? Gary?"

"What were you doing?" the curious sponge asked.

"Saying a little prayer. We do that at home. Don't you guys do that too before you go to sleep?"

"Actually, no. What's that? Oh wait! Is it when we do a ritual in front of King Neptune and he will be entertained and pleased so he will give us gifts from his kingdom and protect us from danger?" SpongeBob looked very excited.

"Close." Roxanne replied shyly.

"Can you tell me more about that... what did you say it was again?"

"Prayer. Well, it _is_ bedtime. Why don't I tell you tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

SpongeBob and Gary started to leave.

"Goodnight, SpongeBob."

The sponge stopped. He turned to her. "Nighty night, Roxy." he smiled.

As the two finally left, Roxanne yawned and climbed up in bed. She turned off the lights before she removed her glasses so no one knew what she looked like without them.

It was ten 'o clock. SpongeBob woke up from the sofa. He couldn't sleep anymore. He went upstairs to check up on Roxanne. When he peeped in, he saw her sleeping like a baby.

"Aww." SpongeBob whispered. He was about to leave the door when he heard a bin thump on the floor. He opened the door. Roxanne was on the floor.

"Roxy!"

Roxanne groaned and wore her glasses. "I dreamt I was flying." she scratched her head.

"I had a dream like that too," said SpongeBob. "Except that was already came true with the help of my jellyfish friends... but I never fall off my bed."

Maybe perhaps you are square.

"I roll around in my sleep." Roxanne rubbed her eyes. SpongeBob helped her up.

"Maybe... let's switch?" the sponge asked, nervously.

"Good idea." Roxanne Immediately agreed.

So they switched beds; SpongeBob and Gary were upstairs and Roxanne slept on the sofa, just what she wanted.

At midnight, SpongeBob got hungry having another dream about raining krabby patties. He went downstairs when Gary woke up and followed him. The sponge tiptoed into the kitchen.

"SpongeBob..."

The sponge stopped. Then he heard his snail slithering behind him. "Gary? You can... talk?"

"Meow."

"No?"

"SpongeBob...?"

The two faced the sleeping Roxanne.

"Roxy talks in her sleep." The sponge whispered, with a huge grin on his face.

"...I have to tell you something..."

The sponge approached her. "Yes, Roxy? I wonder what she's going to say."

"SpongeBob... I like y..."

The sponge and his snail waited for her to continue while dramatic music played.

"...yummy peanut butter and jelly and orange juice for breakfast please." She rolled facing away from them.

"Well, I guess we know what we're making her for breakfast." SpongeBob shrugged.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Roxanne lived not so peacefully at the pineapple house. There are even strange things they didn't know about her that makes her very different from the others. Crazy events had been happening at such a little time, especially when she was left alone in the pineapple house for a few hours, although the girl had fun in the end, with SpongeBob coming to the rescue from her bad day. Can he help the girl change some of her bad habits? _

_This may be not one of my best ideas… just to say. It's quite longer than the rest of the chapters though. Anyways thank you for the kind reviews. On the next chapter, there will be more, so stay tuned!_


	5. That Sinking Feeling

_On the last chapter, Roxanne was up for a bad awakening, and an embarrassing one at that, from early in morning 'til the very end of the day but good thing SpongeBob was there to make it all better that turned her bad day around, well not exactly. This next chapter is the day after that, where there could be a deep secret ready to be revealed._

_

* * *

_

"Ah, there's nothing like casting your net on this perfect day of Jellyfishing." said SpongeBob, as he, Patrick and Roxanne watched the many jellyfish swimming around. "Here you go, Roxy." he gives her a net.

"But I don't know how to catch a jellyfish." said Roxanne.

"Don't you guys have this sort of activity at home?" Patrick asked.

"Actually, no. We don't have... much... jellyfish at home."

SpongeBob and Patrick were shocked.

"What?"

"No jellyfish?" Patrick asked sadly.

"Then we'll show you!" said SpongeBob, putting his hand around the Roxanne's shoulder.

There was a buzzing sound coming from her right. A jellyfish floated beside the girl. She rolled her eyes towards it nervously, and replied, "T-that's great, SpongeBob."

The sponge started demonstrating how to hold the net and Roxanne follows.

"That's it!" the sponge cheered. "Now just swing your net—"

Suddenly, the jellyfish came swimming faster and was like about to sting. Roxanne couldn't catch it anymore and dropped her net. SpongeBob blocked the way and got stung himself.

"Uh oh!" Roxanne cried.

"I'm alright, Roxy. I'm used to these stings." said SpongeBob, comforting her. Then he touched the bump on his head. "Ouch!" he looked at Roxanne. "Don't be afraid. I'll help you this time."

SpongeBob and Roxanne held on the net.

"Okay, Roxy. On the count of three..."

Another jellyfish came fast approaching.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

"One..."

The jellyfish charged towards them. SpongeBob put his brave face on.

"...two..."

It was getting closer.

"...three!" The jellyfish was caught. "We did it, Roxy!"

"Yay!" Roxanne cried softly.

"Now you try." SpongeBob released the jellyfish.

Roxanne fixed her glasses, and faced the jellyfish approaching almost the same way as SpongeBob did, swung her net at it and caught it. "Wow! My first jellyfish!" the girl stares at it. "What now?"

"Let it go."

"Ohh." Roxanne didn't know how. "Well, good thing we're not going to eat them."

"Of course not. Who told you we were going to eat them?"

"I think didn't hear it clearly... Patrick said something about eating jelly..."

"Na-uh. We don't eat them. But I do collect jelly from them. Give it here." Roxanne gave him the net.

SpongeBob sat down on the grass, took a jar and wearing gloves he caught the jellyfish's tentacles before it got away. He harvested some jelly and placed it in a jar while Roxanne watched patiently. When he was done, SpongeBob lets go of the jellyfish which then again stings him on the head. He just waved goodbye to it swimming away.

"I put this on a krabby patty." SpongeBob held the jar of jelly. "It tastes even better with this."

"AAAAHHHHH!"

A familiar voice screamed from the distance. It was Patrick.

SpongeBob stood up. "Roxy, you stay here and have fun. I better take care of this." As he left, Roxanne spotted a blue jellyfish that swam by and followed it. Without noticing, she continued following until they reached the road, far away from the fields.

"You better get back home, little guy." said Roxanne, as the blue jellyfish swim away. The girl looked around. She was got lost. "Uh oh. Where am I?" she wondered off like a lost child, walking down the sidewalk. Then a small group of teenage girl passed by. One of those girls is Pearl who's hanging out with her friends. She noticed Roxanne and recognized her.

"Hey look, Gina!" the whale exclaimed. "Isn't that the girl with SpongeBob at the mall?"

"Oh yeah! Come on." The girls blocked Roxanne's way.

"Oh hello, young ladies." Roxanne greeted.

"Hi!" the girls chorused.

"You're Roxanne, right?" Jenny asked.

"Um. Yes. How did you know my name?"

"Well my daddy mentioned this new girl named _Roxanne_ who's been taking her first tour around town with SpongeBob..." Pearl replied. "By the way, I'm Pearl. These are my friends of course."

Jenny waved at Roxanne.

"And if you're asking about my dad, he's the boss of this restaurant, the Krusty Krab." Roxanne's eyes widened. "That's were you guys met in the first place."

Roxanne, remembering everything from the very start, blushed at them.

"Hey look girls!" Jenny announced. "She's blushing."

"W-what?" Roxanne covered her cheeks. "Really?"

"It's so obvious you like him." Pearl smiled, with something in her mind.

Roxanne shook her head. "No, no."

"He _is_ the sweetest. I should know."

"Y-you don't say." Roxanne sweated so much, a puddle of sweat formed underneath her.

"Yeah, Roxanne. You really do _like _him."

"Uh..."

"But don't worry." Pearl chuckled. "We'll keep it a secret." She winked at her. "Right girls?"

"Yeah!" All her friends nodded.

"Our lips are sealed." said Gina. "It's not like he'd notice right away. After all he's—" Jenny hit her with her elbow. "Never mind."

"He's what?" Roxanne asked.

"Nothing. Don't mind her." said Pearl. "We're off to the mall. Want to come?"

"No thanks. I'm trying to find my way back to Jellyfish Fields."

"Ohh. I think you should just keep going."

"Yeah. Well, maybe." said Jenny.

"We'll catch you later."

The girls left as Roxanne froze like a statue where she stood.

"O-kay. L-let's just find the way back, Roxanne." As she walked, she couldn't stop thinking of what the girls were suggesting.

Wow that was Mr. Krabs' daughter, Roxanne thought. How could they think such thing? Even Gary had that same idea in mind.

She was uneasy, couldn't get her mind off of that problem of hers, until—

"AAAHHHOuch!"

"Hmm?" Roxanne looked around and looked under her shoe. She has stepped on a tiny green single-celled creature. She had no idea it was Plankton!

"You—" Plankton paused. "Oh hi! You must be Roxanne."

"Who know me?" Roxanne removed him from under her shoe and placed him on the ground.

"Yes, everyone already _knows _you."

"Excuse me sir but, do you know the way back to Jellyfish Fields? Wait, what am I doing?" Roxanne turned around. "I can't talk to strangers."

News flash my dear, you just did talk to a group of people you don't know.

"Of course I know, little lady." said Plankton.

Roxanne stopped walking and turned her head a little to him. "You do?"

"Why yes!"

"Look. Um, I'm sorry but, I really can't talk to strangers." Roxanne turned around and went the other way.

"You don't want your _friend_ to get mad at you, do you?" Plankton asked, in a convincing tone.

The girl paused for a brief moment. She knew she could get in trouble if she goes with the stranger, but then again, SpongeBob might get worried with her being lost. The girl turned to him desperately. "I-I don't want him to worry..."

"Then follow me." said Plankton, with an evil smirk on his face.

Roxanne looked straight at his red eyes. "No wait!" She interrupted that creepy moment. "I should just find it myself..."

"Don't be afraid, Roxanne." Plankton told her in a soothing voice. "I'll take you there before he even knows you are missing."

"Well..." Roxanne thought of it for another brief moment. "Nah!" She turned around again. Only this time, Plankton jumped in front of Roxanne and faced a spray gun on her face. Green smoke came out of it and the girl fell unconscious. Then everything turned dark.

Meanwhile, back at Jellyfish Fields...

"Roxy?" SpongeBob searched around. "Do you see her, Patrick?"

Patrick looked under a rock. "Nope."

"Where could she be? Oh I'll never forgive myself if something bad happened to her." SpongeBob pulled up his pants. "C'mon, Patrick. We've got to find her."

Roxanne blinked twice as her view was getting clearer. Clicking noises and bubbling chemicals surrounded her. She gasps when she finds herself trapped in a chair. The giant computer monitor on her right reminded her of the rival restaurant SpongeBob was talking about where she saw the same screen.

"Now,"

Plankton, with his stubby paws behind his back, walked into the room. "Let's have a talk."

"Y-you must be Plankton." said Roxanne, quivering with fear.

"Yes! I, Plankton, owner and found of the Chum Bucket, and soon ruler of the world!" he laughed evilly.

"This is exactly what SpongeBob warned me about."

"So you're friends with SpongeBob, huh?"

"Well, I can't say anything..."

"He told you not to tell me anything." Plankton raised his eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Roxanne groaned. "What am I doing, chatting with him? Plankton, please! Let me out of here!" She cried.

"Why should I? So you can go back to that no good idiotic excuse for a friend?"

"What?" Roxanne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, no. You can't say that." She was offended.

"Oh, you didn't know." Plankton rubbed his chin.

"Didn't know what?"

"That your friend is a thoughtless twit."

"Hey! N-no! You're... You're wrong! He's not what you say he is!" Roxanne wailed, misty-eyed. A helmet falls from the ceiling and onto her head. "Uh-oh."

"Let's make it clear. You help me with my plan, I'll let you go."

"W-what plan?"

"First I have to make sure. If you could hand me a krabby patty from him, I'll release that helmet on your head."

"Why?"

"To get the secret krabby patty formula of course!" Plankton shouted at her.

"You know, for a genius, you sure seem more foolish than he is. He told me several stories that he defeated you. What makes you think a meany like you will win this time?"

"Because I have you!"

Sandy is on her way to the Krusty Krab when—

"NOOOOO!"

A familiar scream from inside the Chum Bucket.

"Roxanne?" Sandy headed towards the restaurant.

Plankton angrily kept pressing the red button on his remote. "Why won't this work?" Luckily for Roxanne, Plankton's machine was going through some technical difficulties. Then the tiny evil genius stared at Roxanne's soulful eyes. He was almost touched but shook his head. "Argh! Stop staring at me like that! You're making me... I don't know!"

"Please, release me, Plankton... This is wrong... You can't steal from others, especially someone else's property."

"Says who?"

"Me. Why even do this? Is this what you really want?"

Plankton blinked, irritated of himself almost falling for it. "Don't make me do what I'm capable of, Roxanne, or you're going to regret it!" he threatened her.

"I was only asking."

"You were with that sponge long enough to learn his goody-goody attitude." Plankton suspected her cheeks were flashing red as she glared at him. "Hmm. Interesting." he rubbed his chin. "What else can you say about her, Karen?"

"Well, my censors indicate that she likes SpongeBob." Karen replied.

"Oh really?"

Roxanne was dumbfounded. "N-no... How could that possibly..." She saw the single-cell reaching for the phone. "W-what are you doing?"

Plankton dialed on the phone. "I'll just tell SpongeBob—"

"Nice try, Plankton. He's not home."

Plankton hanged up the phone. "Drat!" he notices her face going red. "In all my years I've never seen anyone ever liked that yellow abomination so much. How could you like such a—?"

"Please, I do not want to hear your pack of lies." Roxanne frowned.

Sandy slowly walked into the cobwebbed restaurant. She heard Plankton and Roxanne's conversation as she looked for the room where they were.

"He... he's not bad as what you say! SpongeBob's fun, sweet, kind, cool, talented… handsome and... And... I _like _him!"

"Gasp!" Plankton cried.

Sandy gasped hearing it with her two ears.

Plankton's machine finally activated. "Aha! Now I don't care if you like him so much, you want to _marry him_! You will do whatever I say and—"

BANG!

The entrance doors to the lab are tumbled down. The squirrel barged right in.

"Sandy Cheeks?"

"Release her, you 'lil vermin!" Sandy cried.

"Sandy!" Roxanne shouted. "Be careful with the traps!"

Sandy avoided all obstacles and traps and reached Roxanne. She destroyed the clamps and helmet.

"Let's get cha out of here." Sandy told Roxanne and grabbed her. At her speed, Sandy got them out of the Chum Bucket tumbling down just in time.

"Whew! Glad we got out of that there death trap." said Sandy, panting.

"You were amazing, Sandy. I can't thank you enough. But..." Roxanne's head is down.

"Why'd you end at the Chum Bucket anyway?" Sandy asked.

"I got lost catching a jellyfish." Roxanne, embarrassed, showed her the net.

"A jellyfish huh? Well you're in safe hands now. Wasn't SpongeBob with you?"

"He had to help Patrick with something. I was having so much fun I put myself, even you, in danger."

"We got out, didn't we? Now let's get you back to Jellyfish Fields." They started walking. "I was kind of impressed with what y'all said back there."

Roxanne blushed again. "Y-you mean you heard me?"

Sandy smiled and patted her on the back. "Aw, it's alright, Roxanne. I won't tell him."

"Roxy! Roxy!"

"SpongeBob?"

The sponge and the starfish approached them.

"Where'd you go? We were looking all over for you." said SpongeBob.

Roxanne couldn't speak up. "I—"

"It's my fault, SpongeBob." Sandy stood in front of her. "She was helping me with an experiment. I borrowed her while she was out in the fields. She even told me we got to get back before you worry sick about her but we lost track of the time. Didn't think it would take that long."

"Oh. So nothing else happened then." The worried sponge said sternly. "Why didn't you go look for me and told me, Roxy?"

"I'm sorry. I assumed that it would take a few minutes..."

"SpongeBob, give her the benefit of the doubt." Sandy put her hand on the sponge's shoulder. "It won't happen again."

"Okay. But next time, please. Tell me where you are. Patrick almost fell down on a ditch, twice, looking for you."

Roxanne nodded like an obedient child. "Sorry if I made you mad."

"Nah! I just got worried, that's all."

"Want to get some ice cream now?" Patrick asked. "I'm hungry."

* * *

_The Plankton cometh here. This is how far my imagination can take me. It's revised than the original copy this part only because it was too long. What will happen next? Let's find out soon._


	6. Moving Out Part One

_It's been days since Roxanne's vacation. The countdown of her leaving was getting closer, but SpongeBob_ _didn't know that. Before it all comes to an end, they first have a thrilling and exciting day but end up in an unexpected evening._

* * *

HONK! HONK!

"SpongeBob! Will you turn that thing off?"

From his Easter Island Head house, Squidward stuck his head out the window, glaring at the pineapple where the noise was coming from.

SpongeBob slowly opened his eyes and turned the foghorn alarm off. He sat happily on his bed saying, "Good morning pineapple!" He looked down. "Good morning Gary! It's great to be back in this bed." He patted the mattress. "I wonder what—" Then he smells something in the air. "Something smells good!"

He went downstairs and peeped into the kitchen. He discovered Roxanne cooking pancakes. She was properly wearing her clothes without any loose buttons or anything. The table was filled with food. The sponge was surprised.

"Roxy?"

Roxanne turned around. "Oh hi, SpongeBob. Hope you don't mind. I wanted to make this... as a token of my appreciation for your sincere hospitality."

"Aw, Roxy! You shouldn't have. Seeing you happy is all the thanks I need."

Roxanne once again, stared at the sponge with a tender smile. She couldn't feel her legs as the pancake she was cooking started to burn.

"Roxy!"

The pan was on fire.

"_Hala_!" Roxanne shouted.

"Meow." the snail cooled it down with the fire extinguisher.

"Thanks, Gary." said Roxanne.

"Meow." the snail slithered away.

While they ate breakfast SpongeBob and Roxanne sat on the sofa watching Mermaidman and Barnacleboy on TV.

"Do you guys have Mermaidman and Barnacleboy at home?" SpongeBob asked. "Probably not because it's too far from here. But Mermaidman and Barnacleboy saved everyone across the seven seas. They should've reached your place."

"Is it that popular here?"

"Sure it is! We even have a Mermaidman and Barnacleboy fan club right across the street. Want to be a member?"

"I'd be happy to."

"And I just got to say, you did a great job making breakfast... only the pancakes... they needed practice."

"Sorry about that." Roxanne blushed.

"Hmm. Why don't we do one little dance number before we leave?"

"I guess it's okay. I do need the exercise."

Gary manned the music player. The giant speakers boomed loud music, which disturbed Squidward next door who was practicing playing with his clarinet. He stuck his head again out the window. The pineapple was almost lifted from the seafloor, like it was jumping.

"I better give SpongeBob a peace of my mind." The octopus stomped all the way to the pineapple and pounded on the front door.

Inside, SpongeBob, wearing his blue sweatband, danced to the loud music, but Roxanne stood like a statue and watched.

"Didn't you just said you needed the exercise?" asked the sponge.

"Yeah, but I... I really didn't think it would be dancing... A-and, I don't know how to dance much."

"C'mon. It's easy! I'll show you."

"Okay." Roxanne cautiously stood beside him. Then she noticed someone was knocking at the door. "Oh wait. I'll get that." The girl answered the door. "Yes?"

"Oh," Squidward started acting all calm and cheery. "Roxanne... Um, where's SpongeBob?"

"He's inside, dancing over there. So what brings you here?"

"It's just that this loud music interrupted my clarinet practice."

"Oops. Sorry. We were only going to—" Roxanne paused as she spotted the sponge dancing freestyle and stared at him dreamily. Squidward how she did it and crossed his tentacle arms, with a smirk on his face.

"You like him, don't you?" The octopus asked.

"Huh?" Roxanne snapped out of it. "N-no... I-I was..."

"Roxanne, you don't have to hide anything from him right? After all, he _is_ your friend."

"Yes... But what will he think?"

"Well, _he_ certainly expresses how much he _loves_ everything around here." the octopus placed his hands on his hips.

"Hmm?" The girl didn't understand.

"You know..." Squidward shrugged.

"He's a real optimist; that's one of the things I admire about him." Roxanne sighed. "And he's kind of cute."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't understand those kinds of things... I mean uh, then why don't you try telling SpongeBob that?"

"Tell me what?"

SpongeBob was beside Roxanne, who shrieked but calmed herself down right away. She cleared her throat. "Oh! Um, that. Well..." she turned to Squidward.

The octopus raised his eyebrow at her.

"It was nothing exactly. Say, why don't I go over there and let the_ two _of you talk?" Roxanne cautiously walked away.

"Hmm. I wonder what that was about." said SpongeBob.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that for some strange reason Roxanne _likes_ you?"

"Of course she _likes_ me." he repeated Squid's tone proudly. "She seems to be really enjoying my company. And she's fun once you get to know her. I like her too."

"No! I meant she has _thing_ for you. It obvious you're too _blind_ to see that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at her! Didn't you ever notice _anything _from her?"

"You mean her _slight _clumsiness? Oh we took care of that! Now she's like one of us and I think she's getting the hang of it."

Squidward narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "But you didn't notice her _staring_ at you?"

"Right now?" SpongeBob turned around. He saw Roxanne tapping her feet close to the huge speakers. "No, she's not."

"Not right now, you barnaclehead! I mean when you two go out together."

"I didn't think she would do that." SpongeBob fixed his tie. "Did I do something?"

"I don't know. But whatever you did, she's really into you."

SpongeBob wasn't paying attention anymore when Squidward said that last sentence, as the sponge saw Roxanne already dancing to the beat of the music.

"Are you still listening to me? Oh, why did I even come here anyway?" Squidward angrily asked himself. "Oh, right. Will you turn the volume down over here? You're driving the neighborhood crazy with that racket-making sound system of yours!"

The sponge turned to him. "Sorry. Could you repeat that? I wasn't paying attention."

Squidward groaned. "JUST TURN THAT RACKET DOWN!" and he walked away.

Roxanne kept dancing as Gary watched her.

"Bravo, Roxy! Looking' good!" SpongeBob cheered and clapped his hands.

"Yikes!" Roxanne stopped. "Y-you just saw that? W-well... I'm not that good." She gave him a nervous grin. Gary turned the music off.

"You're fine. So what _did_ you and Squidward talk about?"

"Just… about… the loud dance music... He got disturbed while he was playing his clarinet..."

"Is that's _all_?"

"Yes. T-that's all."

SpongeBob stared awhile. "O-kay. Anyway, yesterday I took the liberty of devising a new 'friendship list' and came up with even better ideas." He pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper and it rolled down the road.

"That's very fascinating, SpongeBob. How will we be able to do all in one day?"

"Part two will be tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day..."

Roxanne got a little worried. "Oh, but—"

"Then let's roll!" SpongeBob took Roxanne by the hand and rushed outside.

Meanwhile, at the Chum Bucket…

"Ugh! I can't believe she didn't go through with my plans!" Plankton screamed.

"Maybe that's because she _likes_ SpongeBob so much." said Karen.

"Can it, computer wife. I'm thinking of another plan." Plankton saw a strand of hair from the floor. He picked it up and put it in the analyzer.

"Wait! This is Roxanne's DNA!" Plankton exclaimed. "That's it! Why didn't I think of this before? I'll simply trick that yellow twerp into thinking that he's giving _Roxanne_ a krabby patty!" He laughed evilly. His laugh echoed outside the building.

SpongeBob was seen running towards the hat shop while Roxanne barely caught up with him.

"Hurry up, Roxy!"

Roxanne panted. "Okay… I'm coming…" She rested from where she stood and panted some more. "Man… This is tiring…"

The sponge approached her. "You don't go out that much, do you?"

"I guess not…"

"Let's just get going!" the sponge exclaimed happily and took her hand. They ran into the hat shop.

Minutes later, SpongeBob was seen posing with a bowl of fruit for Roxanne as she painted a portrait of him; then they blew some bubbles; they watched a comedy movie eating a lot of popcorn and laughing at the movie screen nonstop; they bought hats at the hats store; they ate cotton candy at the carnival; they walked in reverse; they blew bubbles. Wherever they go and as they seem to keep holding hands as they do, people watched them as they pass by, running and had started acting strange. Their eyes were always fixed on them. There had been a buzz of voices emerging from the crowd. Wonder what they're talking about.

In the afternoon, SpongeBob and Roxanne had picture taking and sang songs as they walked home.

"Sing it with me!" the sponge exclaimed and started singing the F.U.N. song. _ "F is for friends who do stuff together," _ he cued Roxanne.

_ "U is for you and me," _ Roxanne giggled.

_ "N is for anywhere and anytime at all," _

_ "Down here in the deep blue sea!" _ They sang in chorus.

Squidward spied on them from his the window.

"You're really good, Roxy! We should sing as a duet again sometime."

"Uh, s-sure. Y-you have a dreamy voice as well."

"Aw, thanks, Roxy!" SpongeBob checked a box from the list and paused for a moment.

"Alright…" Roxanne put her fins behind her back. "Let's do something else now."

"How about..." The sponge said while he rolled his eyes. He slowly patted her on the shoulder with his forefinger. "Tag! You're it!" He ran.

"Huh?" Roxanne turned to the sponge.

"You're 'it'! Try and catch me!" The sponge ran off again. Roxanne giggled. She started chasing him around the pineapple.

Their laughter filled the air. A smile passed Squidward's lips, and then he sighed.

"Oh, Clari." said Squidward, to his clarinet he held in his hand. "Are you seeing this? If only that girl doesn't break her heart when she finds out—"

Hours later, SpongeBob and Roxanne went to Jellyfish Fields. They had a picnic at the spot where they can watch the sunset. Roxanne had her sketch pad with her at the time and she hugged it as they shared stories, told knock-knock jokes and had a random chat about something, while lying under the orange sky.

"...I guess I'm not really good at martial arts... I'm still a white belt-er, since then years ago... until now." Roxanne continued.

"How's about Sandy and I teach you?" SpongeBob laughed.

Roxanne's eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh... that would be a little embarrassing... a-and knowing you guys are really awesome, y-your patience will surely be tested, because it's like I'm 'unteachable'."

SpongeBob looked surprised at what she said. "_Unteachable_? That reminds me. You know my boating teacher, Mrs. Puff? Her patience is tested too, only... when I take my boating test." SpongeBob giggled. They chuckled for a moment and paused, then recalled what they were talking about earlier. "But anyway, I didn't get a date for my junior prom either. Wow, Roxy. We sure have a lot of things in common."

"Really? Y-you don't say."

Then there was silence.

"Roxy, do you have a boyfriend?"

With that question, suddenly Roxanne caught something in her throat and sat up. She coughed it out. "Pardon... me..." She cleared her throat.

"You alright?" SpongeBob asked, who also sat up.

"Uh-huh..." Roxanne replied in a weak voice.

"So... do you?" going back to his question. "Back home?"

"Actually... no. I don't."

"I guess we're both out of luck." SpongeBob looked away.

"Why would you think that?"

The sponge shrugged and smiled.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you? You're kind and sweet, and friendly, and loyal, and cute—"

SpongeBob faced her in amazement.

Roxanne stared at him. "Um, what I meant to say is uh..."

SpongeBob raised his eyebrow.

"You're just... nice... t-that's all. Words... can't... describe..."

They looked up in the sky.

"Uh, t-thanks, Roxy. That's nice of you to say." SpongeBob hugged his knees.

A jellyfish floated by and approached Roxanne. It tried to push her closer to the sponge.

"Oh hi, little jellyfish." Roxanne greeted. Then she noticed what the jellyfish was doing. "You got it all wrong, buddy. He's just my—" Suddenly, a flock of jellyfish carried her into the air.

"Hey! You put her down!" SpongeBob cried, pointing at them.

The flock of jellyfish was making a buzz in the teasing, k-i-s-s-i-n-g song tone. But they did put her down, only dropped her. SpongeBob put his arms in front of him and caught her.

"Whew!" the sponge exclaimed. "That was a close call. You okay, Roxy?"

"Yes, I'm… okay."

"Oh good. Sorry about that. They _never_ did anything like that before!" He said the last sentence out loud to the jellyfishes. Then he noticed something in the sky."Oh, look! The sunset! Want to count down the sunset with me?"

"I'd love too, but you can put me down now."

"Oops!" SpongeBob gently put her down and giggled nervously.

"Five...!" They yelled. "...four... three... two... one!" The sun has set.

SpongeBob jumped in the air to celebrate. "So Roxy, want to have dinner at the _finest _restaurant in Bikini Bottom?"

"I thought the Fancy was too expensive?"

"I meant the Krusty Krab, silly."

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

It was getting dark as they walked. Roxanne held tight on her sketch pad as SpongeBob was walking right behind her.

"Roxy?" SpongeBob spoke.

Roxanne stopped and turned to him. "Yes?"

"You know, you're always acting kind of nervous. What's up?"

Roxanne bit her lips and couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. "I-it's um... actually hard to explain." She giggled anxiously. "I have the tendency to act like this..."

SpongeBob stared awkwardly again. "Oh… Okay!" he replied innocently and cheerfully.

It was 5:42 PM. They went into the restaurant before it closed, though there were still a lot of people around.

Roxanne sat at a table, waiting for SpongeBob who went to the bathroom. Then she heard him come out of the boys' room. There was a tissue paper stuck on his shoe.

"Psst!" Roxanne called his attention.

"What?" SpongeBob asked, from afar.

Roxanne pointed at his shoe with her lips. "_Yun_—I mean," she pointed at her shoe.

The sponge looked under his shoe. "Oh!" He removed the tissue and threw it in the trash can. Then he sat with the girl, facing each other. Weird how Squidward is at work. He brought them their order.

"Thanks, Squidy!" said SpongeBob.

"Right." and Squidward walked away.

"Will he ever stop being too grumpy?" Roxanne asked.

When they started eating, suddenly, an angry fish barged through a door. Everyone stared at her.

"Roxanne!"

Roxanne recognized the fish. "_Tita_ Lorna?"

Her aunt approached them. "Come with me. Right now!"

Roxanne didn't know what to do. What's going on? She thought. The girl followed her aunt to the door. SpongeBob was left there, confused. Later, he rushed out of the restaurant and found a taxi cab parked in front of his house. Roxanne's bags were all outside. Roxanne was sadly loaded the rest of her bags into the trunk.

"Roxy! Roxy!" SpongeBob ran to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Roxanne replied. "My aunt is furious. I didn't know what I did." She burst into tears.

SpongeBob held her on her shoulder. "M-maybe we could talk this out. Y-you can't leave now! I was just getting to know you, and we were having so much fun."

"Roxanne!"

It was her aunt's angry voice.

"I better get inside," Roxanne closed the trunk. "Sorry, SpongeBob."

"But you didn't do anything wrong. You should talk to your aunt and tell her this is all been a misunderstanding. What are you in trouble for?"

"Uh, little lady?"

The taxi driver called from the window. "You should hop in before your aunt explodes."

"She explodes?" SpongeBob asked. Roxanne got worried.

"Of course not! That was an expression." the taxi driver told SpongeBob. "No really, get in." he told Roxanne.

"But will I ever see you again?"

"I'm not so sure. My aunt's house might be close by, I think." Roxanne started to leave. "Goodbye, SpongeBob."

"No, this isn't goodbye forever, Roxy." said SpongeBob, firmly. "We will meet again."

Roxanne got in the taxi. Tears flowed down her cheeks. SpongeBob saw it with his two big eyes. As the taxi left, he watched it fade in the distance and started crying. Patrick suddenly came into the scene.

"SpongeBob, what happened?" he asked.

"Roxy had to... move out..." SpongeBob hugged his best friend.

"Your girlfriend left?"

The sponge stopped sobbing and glanced at him. "She's not my girlfriend; she's my friend." he corrected, and continued weeping. The light from the pineapple shined on them.

* * *

_Hang on a minute! What's going on? This was not part of her vacation. Roxanne's aunt entering this part is strange, I mean VERY strange. What could have Roxanne done to deserve this? Find out more soon._


End file.
